Dancer
General Dancer is a type of classmate. They're a combination of Jock and Artist and can be placed in either of these Hangouts. They are unlocked at Level 6. The male dancer is rarer than the female. Chelsea is a Dancer. In-Game Description Looking for a partner to join you at the hottest new clubs? Whether it's waltzing, b-boying, or going Gangnam style, you can always count on a dancer to step up! Hangouts Dancers can be placed in Jock or Artist Hangouts. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 119 CpH * Level 2: 129 CpH * Level 3: 139 CpH * Level 4: 149 CpH * Level 5: 159 CpH * Level 6: 169 CpH * Level 7: 179 CpH * Level 8: 189 CpH * Level 9: 199 CpH * Level 10: 209 CpH Female * Level 1: 114 CpH * Level 2: 124 CpH * Level 3: 134 CpH * Level 4: 144 CpH * Level 5: 154 CpH * Level 6: 164 CpH * Level 7: 174 CpH * Level 8: 184 CpH * Level 9: 194 CpH * Level 10: 204 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Dancer. However, it must be noted that the male Dancer is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Dancer is part Jock and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Dancer is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Dancer (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party an Actor and Cheerleader, since it will satisfy the need for a Artist and Jock clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the female Dancer, party length and admission is 6 hours. For the male Dancer, party length and admission is 12 hours. Combination List * Jock + Artist * Dancer + Dancer * Jock + Dancer * Artist + Dancer Other Combinations There are other combinations that can result in a Dancer but can also result in other classmate types as well. * Actor + Cheerleader * Homecoming + Homecoming * Wallflower + Actor * Filmmaker + Jock Rarity The rarity for a male Dancer is 2 stars or uncommon. The rarity for a female Dancer is 1 star or common. Prices The female Dancer can be purchased in the Store for 180 rings, while the male Dancer costs 500 rings. This simply indicates that the male Dancer is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling the Dancer, the female is worth 600 coins, while the male is worth 1200 coins. Outfits MaleDancerOutfits.gif|Male Dancer Outfits FemaleDancerOutfits.gif|Female Dancer Outfits Composed Of Dancers are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types